Days of Infinity Past
by Courageous91
Summary: Welcome to Earth-1888. Like any other, this universe is protected by Avengers, Guardians and heroes of all shapes, sizes and creeds. But something has arrived. From where? Nobody knows. For what purpose? Unknown but whatever it's purpose, the Avengers must assemble to stop this threat.


**Prelude - The Arrival**

The multiverse is large. Millions of different realities exist in precisely the same space as our own.

These universes can differ from our own in both subtle and inconceivable ways. Some differ in ways that are as small, the only thing that may have changed is the outcome of a coin flip. So small that you would never be able to tell the difference. Others have been changed by catastrophic events so widespread in their destruction and their scale that if you were to visit the planet Earth, you would never believe it was ever the same planet you once called home. These universes are filled with infinite possibilities, some you couldn't possibly imagine and some that seem simply too good to be true. There are those filled with unspeakable horrors and dangers but counteracted with so many fantastic phenomenon that would take your breath away. Every second of every day, more of these universes come into existence. All different in their own unique way.

The universe this story takes place is Earth-1888.

The date is May 27th 2019, in a universe that you could mistake for any other in the multiverse if you come from the superhero bastion that is New York City. The skyline filled with familiar sight such as the Empire State Building and Freedom Tower standing tall in Midtown and Lower Manhattan respectively. Likewise, you can see sights that on any other earth would be tourist attractions like the two landmarks but in their own unique way. The Baxter Building, home of the Fantastic Four, and Avengers Tower, the headquarters of the Avengers, showing themselves as glittering monuments to those who protect this city and the world at large on a very public scale. Meanwhile dotted around the city are hidden defenses like the Sanctum Sanctorum of the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange and the humble offices of Alias Investigations and Nelson and Murdoch. No matter how big or small the task, this city, this planet and this very universe are defended by heroes.

The late evening sun painting the sky with a magnificent shade of orange and with the backdrop of the most famous city in the world, any visitor to this universe would believe this is just a normal day in New York City. The city as busy as ever around the tourist hubs of Times Square but across the city, the permanent inhabitants of New York going home from work but others? They are just starting their day, heading out for the night shift in the City that Never Sleeps. People both honest and dishonest alike.

"Come on, man! Can't you break that lock any faster." Anton muttered urgently. The fabric of the mask against his lips but the sweat was the most notable thing to the young man. The nerves starting to get to him as he tasted the salty fluid that was pooling on his lip. He just wanted this over and done with. He shouldn't be here. He was suppose to be home by now and questions would be asked. He hadn't taken into consideration the questions that would be asked when he suddenly had enough money to make the rent that month but that was a situation he would deal with later as he peaked out from behind the wall of the alley before darting back into the alleyway.

His partner in crime, literally, was typing furiously against the keyboard of his laptop. Desperately trying to focus on his task as he fought against a system that would gain access to the building once he cracked it. "This is a delicate process. If you paid attention in school, you'd know that Oscorp has the best security in the city." Reyes explained, mild irritation in his voice as he typed. He hated the Oscorp security systems that had been installed since Mayor Osborne decided it would be of benefit to the city. Reyes knew that anyone who couldn't afford a system had little worth stealing and the appeal of cracking Oscorp's most advanced security system was just too appealing. Unfortunately for Reyes, the system was intricate for a reason and it made his job so much harder than he believed it needed to be. Even if it was, having a nervous partner didn't make things any better. He needed to focus. "Just keep a look out for the cops. That's the only reason you're here. Leave the real work to me." Reyes commented. He'd spent weeks trying to break this code and needed all the concentration he could muster in these all important moments.

Anton gulped slightly as he kept his eyes peeled for anything that could scupper their, on self reflection, very poorly thought out plan. Not only were the stores more secure than ever but they were doing this in a city teeming with superheroes!? They were giving the roaches a run for their money the rate they were popping up. All you had to do was turn on the news and another new one would have foiled a robbery or stopped a crook that day. "Make it quick, alright!" The panic starting to play on Anton's mind. Any minute now, he was going to find himself stuck to a wall or looking up at someone someone who could literally take a bullet to the face, all because Reyes wasn't fast enough to break into a security system.

"Just a few...more...I'm in!" Reyes exclaimed as he threw his arms into the air triumphantly. He surprised himself. Best security system in the world? Not if he had anything to say about it. Slamming down the laptop, Reyes got up with a smirk on his face but dropped the laptop to the floor when he felt a shock going through him. Looking up, he saw Anton was now mere inches away from him. "Watch what you're doing, you shocked me!" Reyes exclaimed, his patience wearing thin.

The younger of the two young men was just as confused as to what happened. He felt the shock as well but not having anything to carry and certainly wasn't wearing anything that could cause a static shock. Besides, he had only just reached his partner before suddenly felt it himself. "Dude, that wasn't me. Honest." Anton began defensively but was soon cut off by what looked like a bolt of lightning shooting on his direction. Anton screamed out in fear as it narrowly missed him. "Holy...is that Thor?! We're screwed. We're so screwed!" Anton shouted at Reyes, who look equally as panicked by the sight but didn't say anything as more sparks of lighting began to swirl just down the alleyway from them.

It was like a massive plasma globe. Sparks of blue and black lighting coming at the two men from all directions with an orb at the epicenter of it all. The power on display was simply incredible, like nothing the two men had ever seen before. It seemed to last forever in their minds before the orb seemed to begin to collapse on itself before bursting outwards. Both men sent back with Anton hitting the wall and Reyes slamming into the door. The alarm from the system triggering as Reyes failed to deactivate the system failsafe. He might have cracked one layer of code but it wasn't the best system in the world for nothing. Norman Osborn wasn't a man who spared the expense. Especially not when it came to protecting his fair city or when there was money to be made. Not that it mattered to him now as Anton looked at the sight in front of him.

Dressed in a dark red suit of armour, something had been in the middle of that lightning storm. There was no sign of actual life under that armour. No signs of breathing. Nothing that even identified this thing as human. It was kneeling, having had both its hands on the ground before it began to rise. It was easily the better part of six foot eight in size. The suit looked battleworn with tally marks littered on its undamaged panels. The bright white eyes of the mask, a very dark shade of grey looked around; matching its eyes was the bright light in the centre chest plate. A light that resembled an arc reactor. Looking around, the visitor sought to get familiar with its surroundings and soon it's gaze fell on the two men it shared the alley with.

Both groggy from the impact as the figure approached them, the suit's feet began hitting the ground with thuds before metallic hands reached down and grabbed Anton by the shirt, pulling him up and slamming him hard against the wall. The impact caused Anton to stir. "Date." the voice said autonomously. It wasn't asking. It was demanding an answer from the would-be criminal. Anton barely heard what he was being asked before being forced against the wall again, equal force on the impact. "Date!" This time, Anton responded.

"May 27th." He said, scared for his life. All this because he wanted to get some extra cash?! The figure tilted it's head slightly, almost like it was scanning Anton before turning towards a noise. A clicking sound and suddenly, the figure was sent flying backwards, crashing into the far wall to Anton's left. Reyes was standing there. Holding a small pistol that certainly wasn't a ordinary handgun. Somehow, Reyes had managed to get his hands on a reverse engineered Cthitari rifle! Anton looked at his friend in shock. "Are you crazy?!" Anton bellowed. "You nearly killed me!"

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life?!" Reyes asked, enraged he wasn't being shown even the slightest bit of gratitude. "We gotta get outta here. The cops will be here any second and I don't wanna have to explain that I just shot Iron Man!" The eldest of the two explained but hasn't even taken two steps before being stopped dead in his tracks when the being in the armoured suit rocketed toward him. Reyes's scream died in his throat when the armoured creature slammed into his upper torso. The impact killing Reyes instantly. It was as if he had just been hit by a truck going at sixty miles an hour. It was like a blur to Anton as Reyes was in front of him one moment and then buried in the wall on the otherwise of the alley. The mechanical visitor standing over the dead body of the man who had believed moments ago had gotten away with blasting something, on any other day, Reyes and Anton believed to be Iron Man.

Anton could only watch in horror as his friend's body lay feet away from him. The light gone from Reyes' eyes. Anton had very little time to react to this before the figure grabbed him by the throat. "What year is this!?" It asked Anton, not wanting to be irritated, any further if it could indeed be irritated. The robotic voice chilling Anton to his core with the grip only getting tighter around his neck. Anton was too terrified to even speak. Who could blame him? This was supposed to be an easy job and suddenly it had all gone south. Anton kicked and hit at the suit but it was like hitting a brick wall. He was trapped.

Finally, Anton choked out the year. "Twenty nineteen." He gasped but the being didn't let go. Instead, it squeezed harder before the sound of Anton's neck snapping echoed through the alleyway. The sound of a young man's untimely death was followed by the sound of sirens in the distance as Anton's body hit the floor with a thud. Within minutes, the police had arrived at what they believed was a robbery. What they saw was nothing of the sort.

They just wandered into a murder scene. Two young men dead. An experimental weapon on the ground and the armoured menace was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Salutations, True Believers.

If you have made it this far then allow me to offer my humble thanks for what is my first story in this site. I've wanted to write a story like this for a long time and I thought a little taster in true comic book fashion was in order. Imagine this like an issue 0 or a Free Comic Book Day issue where you get an idea of what is to come.

To get something out of the way, the base of this universe is the MCU with several changes to bring in characters and situations which have shaped this universe. Those will be explained and explored as time goes on and when the story calls for it. Who knows who or what we are going to see in this story? What marvelous (Ha punny) things have changed this universe onto what we are find out about? You're just going to have to keep reading to find out

This is, of course, just a prelude and I will be taking all feedback, no matter how small, into account when I bring out the regular chapters? Issues? Hang on, two seconds. I just need to get some...

_Barry! Are we using chapters or issues for this?! Well, it's a comic book story so I thought issues would be more...yes I know it's...you know what, Barry? This is my story and we're using issues_.

Sorry about that. Yes, any feedback you have for this and future issues of this story will be greatly appreciated and I will take all constructive criticism on board. But until next time, thank you once again and welcome, dear friends, to...

**DAYS OF INFINITY PAST!**


End file.
